It is known to provide bearings with sensor units, which may be mounted in a housing or on the outer or inner ring of the bearing. Sensors which may be used are e.g. temperature sensors and rotation sensors.
Usually, sensor units are mounted on a surface of a bearing, e.g. on an axial side face of a bearing outer ring, wherein the sensors are arranged in a housing which is fixed to the surface of the bearing by adhesion or with screws.
This way of mounting the sensors has drawbacks, in particular in terms of robustness and precision of measurement. The position of the sensor housing on the surface is susceptible for damages due to unintended collisions with other parts or tools used during the assembly of the device provided with the bearing and the sensor may be fairly remote from the rolling elements such as rollers or balls the properties of which are measured.